


For A Few Upgrades More - chapter seventeen

by KaranSeraph



Series: Upgrades [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sticky Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaranSeraph/pseuds/KaranSeraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter Seventeen of For a Few Upgrades More, posted as separate work for rating and PWP nature. On planet Femax, Lockdown has some fun with an old acquaintance, the Captain of the Imperial Guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Few Upgrades More - chapter seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: combine a prompt from 2010 list with a second prompt from 2011 list (using 2010 "connection" + 2011 "PWP")
> 
> Further inspiration from [Depeche Mode - In Your Room](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGvZyrhObrg)
> 
> Contains: PWP, Xeno, Oral, Sticky, brief/light Domination, and a faux pas.

"Here," Shandikar said, and led Lockdown by his hook, with fleshy digits tipped in gold lacquer, into the dimly-lit chamber. The Femaxian female was near as tall as he was and yet dressed in the armor of the Imperial Guard, which wasn't really so different from what covered a Seeker, leaving thighs, midriff, and neck bare, as well as most of her arms and face. 

"Where ya want me?" Lockdown asked, free digits toying with the hoops hanging from the Captain's ears. Wasn't his first visit, but it was the first time the violet coloring of her hair - and these earrings - reminded him of a Seeker in particular. 

"Kneel," she said. 

Yes, Ma'am, Lockdown thought, but he didn't say it. He simply complied: knelt before the Captain of the Guard as she sank back into an armchair. There was no struggle, this time. He knew Shandikar could kick his aft. The authoritative manner in which she commanded him was enough to recall the excitement of past battle and domination from his data tracks. 

Shandikar drew Lockdown's hook to the chain slung across one hip. The clasp that held her lower armor and cloth attachments was there, and Lockdown understood the unspoken command and permission Shandikar granted. He twisted the tip of his hook and the clasp released. He glanced up, watching for direction or command, even as hook and digits felt their way to the edges of the armor sections. Shandikar shifted her weight to the arms of the chair, allowing Lockdown to draw the golden armor over her muscular thighs. 

"No new allergies, I trust?"

The Captain sounded a low laugh. "So precious that you ask, every time."

Lockdown slipped his opposing digit along the inside of one thigh toward the junction of torso and legs. "Both know, if I were gonna hurt you, wouldn't be subtle."

She hissed, remembering their past struggles, then lifted her right leg over his shoulder. "I trust we remain compatible," she said. "You should remember what I like."

He did of course. Not that he rightly knew what natives of Femax called all their parts in their language, just that there was a particular port or outlet that the Captain wanted stimulated. "Don't mind hearin' the command."

Shandikar did not speak this time, but extended a hand toward Lockdown's faceplate. Her squishy fingers pushed inside his open maw, then twirled about to firmly grasp its sensory node. It was exquisitely uncomfortable and unmistakably direct in meaning when she pulled it to the fleshy slit between her legs. 

Lockdown didn't hesitate to lap at the soft fleshling interface port. To him, Shandikar's particular scent was smoke-like, and honestly, kinda hot, like some ground-frames he knew. 

The Captain vocalized an airy sigh at the penetration. Her booted heel dragged over the spikes on his back and shoulder. She knew the charge it gave him, even if she didn't know his erogenous zones as any different than others of his race. His engine purred for her, and Lockdown pressed his maw against Shandikar, lapping and sucking, the way she'd taught him with past commands.

Shandikar moaned. Her hips flexed, lifting her bodily toward Lockdown. She said something in Femaxian that didn't quite translate in his language packs, but it _sounded_ pleased. Lacquered fingers tugged at him, her thighs closed in. Lockdown groped, finding the rigid curve of Shandikar's organic spine with his hook, but controlling the pressure to something short of harmful. 

"Yes!" she called sharply. And then, "Not _so_ fast." 

Lockdown lifted his head and looked up at the Captain with over-bright optics. Her translucent, organic skin had deepened in color, and the air between them was heated. He watched Shandikar pant breaths, and licked the organic fluid from his faceplate. Some 'Bots were downright phobic of such contact, but Lockdown was willing to have some fun with the squishies, especially if they were strong enough to put him in his place. The things he might do otherwise....

Those fringed shutters closed over her eyes, before she looked at him again. Her armored chest shifted with each organic ventilation. "In the chair," she told him.

Shandikar stood, leaned weight into Lockdown's shoulders as she stepped to one side. Lockdown pulled himself up, then, and turned to seat himself in her chair. 

"Show me that mod," she said. 

"Gonna ask me nicely?"

Shandikar leaned in such that air was exchanged between them as she spoke. "You don't _need_ nice," she said, and pinched at the spikes on his shoulder. "Now, show me how you transform."

He was not a nice bot. He didn't need nice from her. Lockdown consciously activated the third-party mod he had installed. _whrr-tschzz-tschzz-tschzz-chk_. A panel opened between hip joints, and the selected mod extended. 

Quintesson manufacturers had some big technical name for the thing, like universal interface array. Mode 48Z enabled connection with the natives of Femax: rigid armature with a soft, flexible covering. The important thing to Lockdown was that the mod tied into his sensor array; it made connecting feel _good_. 

Shandikar bent forward and put a hand to it. Lockdown's engine revved in response. "You changed it." 

Optional glow-in-the-dark racing stripes. "Landing lights," he said. 

Shandikar grinned at him. " _Better_ than a man."

"Whatever you want me to be," Lockdown rasped. Crazy segregation they had going on Femax didn't concern him, except that it meant Cybertronians having 'no men, no women, no mates' could travel between camps. 

Shandikar climbed into the chair, soft fingers stroking Lockdown's faceplate. "Ready?"

"Always." 

The Captain seated herself on him, fleshy skin enveloping the erect mod. It felt right, like he was made for it, which was the whole point of modding himself for compatibility. Shandikar lowered herself with a whimper and Lockdown's sensornet just _flared_. 

"Please."

"Beg me." The organic aperture clenched at him. The Captain pressed Lockdown's arms against those of the chair. 

He hissed. "Whatever you want."

Hot. Shandikar's armor clanged against his chest as her body undulated. Her hair and earrings swayed. 

"Trix," he said, "want you." It barely registered that he meant that name for someone else.


End file.
